


30 Sentences/30 Stories - Table B

by Ink_Gypsy



Category: Lord of the Rings RPF
Genre: M/M, Sean Astin/Elijah Wood - Freeform, fffc, prompt fics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-02
Updated: 2017-06-02
Packaged: 2018-11-08 04:17:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11073897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ink_Gypsy/pseuds/Ink_Gypsy
Summary: With the exception of one or two that have no specific timeline, these vignettes cover the months during the principle filming of LOTR in New Zealand, centering on Sean and Elijah’s relationship.  As do all of my non-AU stories, these follow the premise that Sean and Elijah carried on an affair while Sean remained married.  Of course, all these stories stem from my wickedly wishful thinking, and my much too vivid imagination.





	30 Sentences/30 Stories - Table B

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Froday Flash Fiction Challenge community on Live Journal and Dreamwidth. Choose a table of prompts and write stories consisting of only one setence. This is my response to Table B - General Prompts.

**Never Again** \- After he’d given in to his passion and made love to Elijah, Sean had promised himself, _never again_ , but when he woke up the next morning and saw Elijah lying beside him looking so incredibly young and so incredibly beautiful, he knew it was a promise he’d never be able to keep.

**Forever and A Day** \- Elijah knew it was just a sexual affair on Sean’s part, with no emotional connection, something that would be end as soon as they left New Zealand, and no matter how much he wanted a happily ever after with this man he had fallen in love with, no matter how he much he longed for a love that would last forever and a day, Elijah knew it would never happen.

**Out of Time** \- Elijah knew he was running out of time, and that he’d never forgive himself if he didn’t say what was in his heart, so as they were ready to board their planes to return to the U.S., he took Sean aside and told him, “I don’t expect you to say it back because I know you don’t feel the same way, but Sean Astin, before we leave here, I have to tell you that I’m in love with you.”

**Everyday Magic** \- Elijah thought working for such a long period of time on the trilogy was both a blessing and a curse because while he and the other actors enjoyed their time in the make-believe world of Middle Earth, how would they ever get used to being at home again, where everything was real, and they would no longer enjoy being treated to the everyday magic that constantly surrounded them in New Zealand?

**Lost and Found** \- Only a couple of weeks after landing in New Zealand, Elijah had lost his heart, and it hadn’t yet been found, despite the numerous clues to its whereabouts that Elijah had left for Sean, who was either very slow-witted, or just afraid to accept it, which to Elijah, seemed the more likely response from a man ten years his senior who had a wife and child.

**First Job** \- _Lord of the Rings_ wasn’t his first job, so Sean couldn’t understand why he was so anxious about getting the part, until he got it, and realized that this was no ordinary job, that Samwise Gamgee might just turn out to be the greatest role of his career.

**Rain** \- Heavy rain in New Zealand put a stop to outdoor filming, but Elijah couldn’t complain, not when it meant he could spend the day in bed with Sean, which had him rewriting the old nursery rhyme, changing the words to “Rain, rain, _don’t_ go away, _don’t_ come again another day.”

**Breakfast** \- The craft table offered every type of breakfast food imaginable, ranging from eggs, oatmeal, muffins, kippers, and everything in-between, and no one enjoyed the variety as much as Sean Astin, who because his character, Samwise had to be fat, was encouraged by his director to eat anything and everything he wanted, much to the jealousy of his cast mates.

**School** \- Both Sean and Elijah had spent more time being schooled on movie sets than in classrooms during their formative years, but while Elijah had decided that receiving his high school degree was enough education for him, Sean’s search for knowledge sent him on to college where he received a Bachelor of Arts degree in both History and English.

**Movie** \- Movie night could mean either pride or embarrassment, depending on which of the actors’ previous films the cast and crew decided to watch, and for Sean, the pride he felt when they screened _Rudy_ quickly disappeared when _Icebreaker_ came on screen, but then Peter Jackson put things in perspective for him when he said, “Don’t forget, Sean, every movie, good or bad, got you where you are today.”

**Dancing** \- Elijah danced with youthful abandon, displaying such flexibility when he moved that watching him gave Sean immense pleasure, but he knew he would derive even more pleasure from Elijah’s dancing if he was his partner on the dance floor.

**Weekend** \- On the rare weekends they had off, the four hobbits went surfing, and while he enjoyed it, the more he saw of Sean in his skintight wet suit, the more Elijah wished he’d been able to persuade Dom and Billy not to come along with them.

**Opportunity** \- When opportunity knocked, the smart thing to do was to answer the door, but there was no harm in giving opportunity a little push, so when he found out that Peter Jackson was casting for his film version of _Lord of the Rings_ , Elijah made his own audition tape and sent it off, so impressing the director that it secured the teenager the principle role of Frodo in the trilogy.

**Inspiration** \- From the time Sean Astin decided to become an actor, his parents, both successful actors, were his inspiration, but when producers and directors began comparing him to his famous parents and he didn’t always measure up, he began to understand that admiration could be as big a hindrance as it could be a help.

**Photo Studio** \- Considering he tended to wear the same clothing until the fabrics wore out, it amazed Sean that Elijah spent so much time in the photo studios of photographers hired to photograph him for fashion layouts, until he saw the finished photos and decided that when he wasn’t acting, Elijah should be walking the runways in every fashion capital of the world.

**Colors** \- The New Zealand locations were so unspoiled, their colors so vivid that it was hard for the _Lord of the Rings_ cast to remember that those wonders were born in nature, and hadn’t been created by the geniuses at the Weta Workshop.

**Friendship** \- Sean admired the friendship between Dom and Billy, who were closer than brothers, and always there for each other, but although he was the same with Elijah, their relationship had an added component, what Gen X called “friends with benefits,” benefits he’d never expected, yet despite the problems they were causing him with his wife, Christine, benefits he was unable to give up.

**Memories** \- There would be many goodbyes between the actors when filming ended and they all returned home, knowing they might never see each other again, but Sean would be taking more than memories home with him because the idea of never seeing Elijah again was unacceptable.

**Feelings** \- Elijah was good at hiding his feelings whenever Christine and Ally came back to New Zealand to visit Sean, even though he didn’t want to, but what choice did he have, when he knew that Sean insisted on keeping their relationship a secret from everyone, especially his wife.

**Moonshine** \- When Elijah read the name on the bottle of _Stolen Rum_ Sean had just handed him, _Coffee & Cigarettes Spiced Rum with Cola_, he asked, “Is this really a mass-produced drink, or am I about to drink New Zealand’s version of moonshine?”

**Evening** \- Sean hated the evenings after the day’s filming was done because being alone gave him too much time to think, and forced him to come up with things to occupy his time, things that would keep him from calling Elijah, or worse, just dropping in on him at his house, where he knew Elijah would ask him to stay the night, a request Sean knew he wouldn’t be strong enough to refuse.

**Party** \- The _Lord of the Rings_ wrap party brought out mixed emotions in its cast and crew: pride in a job well done, gratitude for the success they’d achieved, and extreme regret that this magical time was over and they would probably never experience anything like it ever again.

**Future** \- Being a businessman as well as an actor, Sean thought Peter Jackson was shrewd for filming all three movies in his trilogy at the same time, his doing so making good financial sense since it allowed him to keep his cast and crew together until completion of the project, but Sean worried that he was also gambling with the future income of his actors because if the first film was a flop, would anyone even bother going to see the other two?

**Dreamer** \- All moviemakers were dreamers, but without the right director at the helm, their dream project could easily become a nightmare, which made Sean doubly glad that Peter Jackson was the one guiding them on their journey through Middle Earth.

**Dark** \- It was a drag for Elijah, going to the makeup trailer for _feet_ so early in the morning that it was still dark outside, but after he saw his first New Zealand sunrise, Elijah stopped complaining about the hour, and began appreciating the beauty of nature.

**Adventure** \- Elijah knew filming _Lord of the Rings_ was going to be a great adventure, with it being the first time he’d be going on location without his mother, and the first time he’d be living on his own, but the greatest part of the adventure had been the one he hadn’t seen coming, the adventure of falling in love.

**Singing** \- Elijah hadn’t sung in front of an audience since his rendition of “If I Was A Rich Man” in _North_ , but he found he wasn’t nervous when he took the stage on Karaoke Night at his favorite New Zealand club because he knew that the more alcohol the audience members had consumed, the better he would sound to them.

**Questions** \- Sean normally loved publicity jaunts and doing interviews about his current project, but he was dreading the interviews that would be coming up for _Lord of the Rings_ because he knew the question about the relationship between him and his co-stars would come up, and he knew he’d have to lie about how close he’d become to one particular co-star, either that or risk losing his marriage.

**Cats** \- Elijah had always considered himself a dog person, until he began feeding the stray cat that had showed up at his house, and continued to do so until he invited her inside, where he enjoyed her company, never recognizing how attached he’d become to her until it was time to leave New Zealand and he realized he couldn’t take her with him.

**Silence** \- Nursery rhymes taught children that silence was golden, but to Elijah, silence was torture, when spending his free time with Sean, sleeping with him, and loving him had to be kept secret, as if it was something to be ashamed of, but maybe to Sean it was, while for Elijah, it was something that needed to be celebrated.


End file.
